I'll Be
by Song of the Poets
Summary: Kyouya tries to ignore his feelings for his best friend, but fate often has other plans. Slash. KyouTama. Oneshot. Songfic featuring I'll Be by Edwin McCain. Disclaimer: Characters owned by Bisco Hatori.


**I'll Be**

_The strands in your eyes that color them wonderful_

_Stop me and steal my breath_

_Emeralds from mountains thrust toward the sky_

_Never revealing their depth_

Kyouya's eyes forced to stay locked to the words on the page of his book as Tamaki turned around in his seat, a wide smile on his face. For the last year, Kyouya had been battling with feelings for his best friend that should never have arisen. Each time he now looked into those impossibly hued eyes, he felt himself getting pulled in and lost in the pools of lavender . He couldn't let that happen, but he also couldn't help it. Looking up from the book, his eyes locked with his friends and he could see the same love and want that mirrored in his own. His breath caught and he ran his tongue instictively over his lips. The grin widened on Tamaki's lips before he turned around, brushing back the hair that had fallen into his eyes.

_Tell me that we belong together_

_Dress it up with the trappings of love_

_I'll be captivated_

_I'll hang from your lips_

_Instead of the gallows of heartache that hang from above_

Tamaki pulled Kyouya to the side, down a hallway that was deserted, and pressed him lightly against the wall. He leaned in and whispered a confession, soft and sweet, before pressing soft kisses down his friend's neck. Kyouya could only whisper half-hearted reasons why they couldn't- shouldn't- do this before turning his neck to give Tamaki better access. Tamaki's deep laugh vibrated against Kyouya's skin as Tamaki muttered that because they wanted it, any reason why they shouldn't do it didn't matter.

_I'll be your crying shoulder_

_I'll be your love suicide_

_and I'll be better when I'm older_

_I'll be the greatest fan of your life_

Kyouya growled as he threw a book across the room at his best friend and lover. Tamaki had informed him of the arranged marriage his father had set up for him years ago. For the last year, he and Tamaki had shared a relationship that meant everything to him, even if he had never told Tamaki this or admitted it to himself. He did now, his emotional yells echoing off of Tamaki's bedroom walls. Tamaki stood there, his lips pressed together as tightly as his hands were clasped. When the anger finally left him, he sat defeated on the bed as tears slipped relentlessly from his eyes. He didn't even push the blond away when he wrapped his arms around him, pulling him against him. He cried shamelessly intoTamaki's shirt like he had never cried before.

_Rain falls angry on the tin roof_

_As we lie awake in my bed_

_You're my survival, you're my living proof_

_My love is alive not dead_

Kyouya lay awake, his head on Tamaki's bare chest. He shouldn't have allowed anything to happen that night, especially since Tamaki was as good as married, but his emotions and own selfish needs had gotten the better of him. He sighed and looked up at Tamaki, surprised to find tears rolling down his cheeks. The rain outside mirrored his feelings deep inside. Leaning up, Kyouya licked at one of the tears before pressing his lips longingly. Tamaki kissed back, his own kiss just as needing. At this moment it dawned on Kyouya that Tamaki didn't want the marriage just as much as Kyouya didn't want him to marry. They proved their unfailing love to one another that night, a wordless promise that they would do whatever they could to stay together.

_Tell me that we belong together_

_Dress it up with the trappings of love_

_I'll be captivated I'll hang from your lips_

_Instead of the gallows of heartache, that hang from above_

Tamaki stood unmoving as his father slapped him hard across the face. Kyouya bit his lip to keep from saying anything as Tamaki's father yelled that Tamaki was disgracing his family and that he was no longer a son of his. Kyouya was surprised because he had always found Tamaki's father something like a big narcissistic teddy bear. When it came his turn to tell his father, he was ready for the slap that connected with his face, but his father never yelled. He was silent as his sister told him that he and Tamaki should leave. Before they could, his father pointed his finger at Tamaki and snarled that it was his and the idiotic club's fault that his son had come to love a man. Tamaki replied that no one forced feelings onto anyone, that they just happened and would have happened regardless of the club. He told the man that he loved Kyouya far more than anyone else could hope to, including his father himself. The man raised his hand and came at Tamaki, but Kyouya stepped between them and said coldly that they were leaving and that he no longer concidered himself a Ootori. Tamaki was speechless as he followed his friend and lover out. As they stood at the steps of the Ootori mansion, they realized that they were both exiles but they had each other, and that was what mattered.

_I'll be your crying shoulder_

_I'll be your love suicide_

_and I'll be better when I'm older_

_I'll be the greatest fan of your life_

Tamaki cried happily as Kyouya slipped on a solid gold band. Their families had come to realize that their sons had meant their feelings for the other man true and a year after being exiled, they were welcomed back into their families and allowed to legalize their partnership. Two years out of highschool, Kyouya and Tamaki felt they were ready to take part in a partnership. They each went out and bought a ring and a week later, with only friends and the other members of the host club as witnesses, they were named legal partners by the government of Japan and Kyouya Ootori became Kyouya Suoh. Many of the witnesses wondered if the right man had been made bride, the way Tamaki's waterworks started and ended at random moments.

_I've been dropped out, burned up, fought my way back from the dead_

_Tuned in, turned on, Remembered the things that you said_

Kyouya peered around a wall. He had joined his family's police force, and came quick to take lead of it. He was calm, cool, and collected- everything needed in a great leader. The hand holding gun was steady and he jumped out from his cover, pointing the gun at the man. The man wasn't there and his ears heard something behind him, but by the time he could turn and shoot, metal pierced through his skin and his vision began to fog. Another shot rang through his ears and he knew that the criminal had been shot. Blackness threatened to over come him and he could only whisper for his forcemates to get Tamaki. He needed Tamaki.

_I'll be your crying shoulder_

_I'll be your love suicide_

_and I'll be better when I'm older_

_I'll be the greatest fan of your life_

Tamaki was silent as he watched his partner's casket lower into it's grave. No tears fell from his eyes. No tears wanted to come. He just watched fixatedly, as if it would cause his lover to jump out of the casket, a clipboard in hand, ready to tell Haruhi that she still owed so much on her debt. As the dirt was shoveled on top, he turned wordlessly and passed his father and Kyouya's father. Niether attempted to stop him, but before he reached his car, he felt a tug on his sleeve. He looked down at the small black haired boy that he and Kyouya had adopted as their son and smiled painfully. The boy tugged again and Tamaki picked him up, pressing a soft kiss to his cheek. The boy hugged him tight and whispered that it was okay to cry, that Mommy would understand if he cried for him, and that everything would be okay. Tamaki hugged his son and let the tears fall freely as they got into the car. Together, father and son cried for their lost loved one.


End file.
